


The First Story

by thephilosophersapprentice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Academic, Creation Myth, Xerxes | Cselkcess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: "The First Story," a Xerxian creation myth. Excerpt taken from “Stories and Customs of Ancient Xerxes: An Insight Into the Culture that Created Alchemy.” E. Elric, 1922. Memorial University Press.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The First Story

Translator’s note: _I have done my best to render the spirit of this story in Amestrian, but compared to the original Xerxian poetry, the best I can offer is prose that still does not fully comprehend certain concepts present in the original. This version is based partly on the “Dawnworld” Codex, partly on my memories of childhood stories passed down through generations of Xerxian refugees in my own family._

* * *

Before time became, in the shapelessness that was before, She dreamed. She had not yet become. The Song was not yet given shape. Still She dreamed—of all that could be.

She was not yet awake, but She chose to become. She became the Dreamer, and She awoke. Then She set about singing the world of Her dreams into life. She sang, and became the Singer. Through the First Song, the world began to become.

She sung the shapelessness into place. She sang the heavens and the stars aflame. For ten thousand years She sang the stars, until they birthed the planets.

On the planets She walked for the first time. She sang mountains and valleys and air and water. Ten thousand inventions of heights and depths, seas and skies She sang. Last of all She sang the Earth, and did not stop at water and air, soil and rock. The daemons came to be through the Song. She sang plants and birds, fish and all things that walk with four legs, six, eight or hundreds. She sang all that grows, breathes, swims, walks and flies.

Last of all She sang Her youngest children, human beings, and She gave to them two gifts: kindness, and curiosity. With these two gifts, She had given them the ability to participate in the Great Song.

She is Singing still.

* * *

_Excerpt taken from “Stories and Customs of Ancient Xerxes: An Insight Into the Culture that Created Alchemy.” E. Elric, 1922. Memorial University Press._

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me a civilization as advanced as Xerxes wouldn't work their understanding of the universe into their creation story.
> 
> For more comprehensive headcanons about Xerxes and its spirituality, visit my Tumblr! https://thephilosophersapprentice.tumblr.com/post/634234752869744640/on-xerxian-creation-stories-and-spirituality


End file.
